This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and more specifically to including users' own content items into digital magazines.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. Users often interact with content items provided by various sources, such as social networking systems, online publishers and blogs. However, existing techniques for user interactions with content items of a digital magazine are generally limited to the interactions with the content items selected by the digital magazine; in other words, content items stored in users' local computer storage are not included in the digital magazine. Failure to enable users to collect what they love into their own magazines to read later or to share with others degrades user experience with consumption of the content items provided by digital magazines.